Good Girls vs Bad Boys
by RyaHueKeeper
Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are new to Konoha High. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are the cool guys. One day, the girls messed with the cool guys and they aren't planing to leave them alone.
1. Meeting the Boys

**_A new story! Main pairings are Nejiten, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina! Hinata and Neji aren't related here!_**

**_Review and tell me how you like it!_**

* * *

Tenten was tying her hair with one hair tie in her mouth.

She grabbed her bag. I was the first day of Kohona high for her and she wanted to make the best of it.

* * *

Sakura looked at her glasses and then her contacts. She decided she didn't want to be known as the nerd again.

She cracked her glasses and put her contacts

* * *

Ino applied her make-up and brushed her hair. She wanted the best impression of the boys. 

She applied lip gloss and smiled, she was ready.

* * *

Hinata zipped up her jacket and practice her posture. 

_Not timid, not timid,_ she thought

* * *

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata met in front of the school. They were psyched to change schools. 

Tenten had her hair in the same buns. She was wearing tan "parachute" pants with a faded green, tight shirt that showed her bellybutton. On it, it said _I Make the Rules_.

Sakura had her hair down. She was wearing a pink button downed collar shirt with a plaid skirt.

Ino had her hair in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a very short, tight, purple shirt which said _I'm Hot and Your Not. _She had a mini skirt.

Hinata had short hair so she couldn't do much with it. She had a white jacket and long, dark jeans.

Ino pointed at a hot guy(not any one we know), "Oh my gosh! Hot guys here! This is my place!" She looked at the guy, lower her eye to make it look sexy, and showed off her nice slim legs. The guy smirk, Ino wink, and he walked off.

Tenten laughed, " Don't worry Ino, there are plenty of freaks here." She pointed at a weird guy who was checking her out.

Ino punched Tenten really hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

* * *

_-From somewhere far-_

"New girl?"

"I hope they're not fangirls."

"Well lets show who controls this place."

"Fun..."

* * *

Sakura waved her schedule. "HEY! Let me see your schedule!" 

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata handed their schedules to Sakura

"It looks like I have the same schedule as Ino and Hinata has a lot with her, too. Tenten is unfortunate, she only has one class with me and Ino and Hinata."

Hinata frowned.

Tenten slumped and sighed. "That's sooooo not fair."

She looked at Sakura. "Hey, you don't have your glasses!"

"You just noticed?"

"You look nice though. Guys will be checking you out." she whistled.

Sakura punched Tenten in the arm, the same place Ino hit her.

"I swear if I fractured a bone, I will sue you," she murmured. Sakura was pretty- no- WAY TOO STRONG!

_-RING!-_

"Let's go! We have the same home period together!"

* * *

**Kakashi 1st Period**

Girls were crowding in front of the door.

"Sasuke!"

"Neji!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Naruto!"

Tenten was about to barf with these cheesy calls.

She reached out her pocket knife in her pocket and opened it.

"Okay! Everybody back off of the door!!"

Some of the fangirls scream, others cried.

When they we about to go in the guys went in front of each girl. A guy with long hair had his hand an inch from Tenten's throat. A guy with his hair tied was aiming an unfinished seal at Ino. Some "dark blue" guy had a kunai at Sakura's throat, and a blonde had replicated himself and twisted Hinata's hand behind her.

Hinata shook in fear.

"No one can come in 'til we say so," said the guy behind Sakura.

Tenten took out her pocket knife and held it up to the long haired guy. She put her hand down.

"Principal," she murmured.

All the four guys put their hand down. Tenten quickly grabbed the other girls away.

Sakura folded her arms, "Next time, we'll beat you up."

One of the guys smirked.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Wanna bet?"

"After school?"

"No. Gym class, last period."

"Stalker."

"No, that's when everyone has it,"

"Well I don't"

Sakura and the freak were now close together.

Tenten put her hands on her hips, "It's true though, I'm the only one who has gym last."

One of the guys smirked, "It's your unlucky day,"

They backed off of each other. And the girls came in, trying to hug them while yelling out their names and glaring at us.

Hinata thought, "Naruto, huh?"

Ino scoffed, "Shikamaru, pssh."

Sakura cracked her fingers, "Sasuke..."

Tenten twirled her kunai, "Hehe... Neji."

* * *

**_That's all. Tell me what you think of it by reviewing_**


	2. War

**_My next new chapter! Please review!_**

* * *

**-Lunch- **

Tenten and Sakura bought lunch made up of something weird. They weren't planing to eat it or anything.

"Hey new girls!"

Tenten and Sakura both turned around and Sasuke tipped their trays and all the unknown food fell on them.

Sakura smiled and laughed, she grabbed the tray that was on her chest and dumped it on Sasuke's head.

There were a lot of "Oohs"

Sakura fake laughed and looked at Sasuke, "You think it's funny now?!"

Tenten picked up her tray and threw it dead aim at Neji. If he would've seen it he probably could've dodged it.

Too late. -SPLAT- It hit his back. If you looked around, everyone was ready for a food fight. And that's what happened

* * *

Principal Tsunade was furious and she forced the first 50 people who started it, clean. They groaned. 

Tenten grabbed a wet mop and swung it around her shoulder so it hit Neji, "Oops, you sit so still I thought you were a dirty wall"

Ino threw a towel at Shikamaru who was staring into space. "Clean up like the rest of us, would ya?!"

He just growled.

Hinata slapped Naruto. She wasn't usually the type, but he was being stupid right now.

"Use your brains and use the replica thingy to clean this up faster."

Sasuke only cared about getting his face clean. Sakura got a wet towel and smashed it on the ground so water splashed on Sasuke. "Are you clean now?"

Tsunade yelled happily, "Keep the hard work up and you can go to 8th period!"

Everyone groaned and seemed to be working slower.

* * *

**8th Period- Gym**

Gai came out and stretched around.

"YOSHI! Today's exercise we will all attack Neji, since he is our best, one by one. I will call you back and tell you your score."

* * *

Everyone had gone except for Tenten.Gai looked at her "Who are you?" 

"I'm Tenten."

"New?"

"Yep"

"OK then, you attack Neji next."

Tenten threw some kunais and shurikens before she ran to him.

She didn't have any scrolls with her so she had to work with the kunai and shurikens in her pouch.

It was a long fight, She couldn't get any closer to Neji, fearing his hands that nicked her a few minutes ago.

"Stop there," Gai called Tenten over. "I'm sorry, I had to go to the head office so I didn't see your match."

She groan, "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry."

She tried to muster a smile, "It's OK I guess..."

* * *

Tenten ran to her group of friends. 

Hinata was worried about her.

"Are you OK?"

Tenten smiled, "Uh-huh, so what happened with you and the freaks (she means the boys)?"

Ino frowned, "Wellll..."

* * *

**-Ino, 3rd Period, Art-**

The teacher came in, she looked like she was still in college, "OK everybody! We're lucky to Shikamaru in the class! Please stand so we can paint you because some other please in here are not as good looking.

Shikamaru shot Ino a look. She glared at him.

The teacher slammed her ruler on Ino's desk. "Hey! No glaring at Shikamaru!"

Ino looked at the teacher and then at Shikamaru, "If he wasn't so ugly, there wouldn't be this problem!"

All the girls gasped. The teacher was astonished.

She pointed a finger at Ino

"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE PAINTS EVERYDAY FOR THIS WEEK!!!!"

"Stupid Shikamaru."

"2 WEEKS!"

"Ugly..."

"A MONTH!!!"

"Keep going, see if I care."

The teacher was furious and yelled, "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!!!!"

Ino walked out, but didn't go to the principal's office, she just simply stayed there until next period.

* * *

**Back to the Girls**

Sakura laughed, "That was gold!"

Ino blushed, "Oh shush. You had your moment too."

Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakura.

"What happened is..."

* * *

**-Sakura, 5th Period, Language Arts-**

The teacher came in and slept. Sakura was shocked. All the fangirls ran to Sasuke.

Ino pated her shoulder, "Ahhh, it's OK. You can learn in the other classes."

"Yeah, if he isn't here..." Sakura glared at him.

One of the fangirls saw and heard and slapped Sakura. She raised her hand to slap her again when Sakura caught it and squeezed her hand.

"Ahhhh!"

Sakura pushed the fangirls away and tried to punch Sasuke, but he caught it. Even so, Sakura's punch must've hurt.

The teacher woke up, "Hey! You two! No fighting! Report to the principal's office!"

Sasuke and Sakura storm out the door and like Ino, Sakura stayed there.

"You think you're so great," Sakura clenched her teeth.

Sasuke look at his hands, they were bruised.

Sakura crossed her arms, "What? Your gonna cry?"

He glared at her, "You will pay!"

* * *

**Back to the Girls**

"Whoo hoo! Go Sakura!" Tenten cheered "Give him that huge bruise!"

Hinata looked at Tenten. "What happened to you?"

Tenten told them everything at gym.

Ino frowned, "It would've been better if you brought your scrolls. You could've kicked his butt."

Sakura laughed, "You should've seen Hinata! She freaked Naruto out! It was my idea!"

Hinata blushed, "I didn't get in any fights, but..."

* * *

**-Hinata, 8th Period, Math-**

Naruto sat behind Hinata and he kept threatening her.

Sakura leaned over to her and whispered, "Use your Byukagan to see him and tell him everything he's doing, I heard he gets freaked out easily."

Hinata actived her eyes quietly

"Stop making faces at me," she said queitly.

"I-i wasn't m-making a f-face!"

"I can see you, your frightened now!"

"Whoa! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm not going to engage in your childish games."

"Just do it!"

"Fine, three, five six, two..."

"How do you know?"

Hinata unactived her eyes and turned around and smiled.

"Idiots like you are easy to predict."

The fangirls hated Hinata, but she felt good.

* * *

**Back to the Girls**

"Go Hinata! Go Hinata!" Ino and Tenten cheered.

A familiar voice said, "Aww what? Are you cured from your mental illness?"

Naruto smirked. Tenten looked at him in the eye, "Since when do you talk to yourself?"

Naruto growled and walked back where more boys were. Neji cut a string and mounds of white paint fell on them.

He smirked, "That color suits you, blended into the ground,"

Tenten shook some paint out of her so it hit the boys. She eyed Neji, "So is that why you wear white? So you can wither away in the ground?"

Neji smirked, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"We already had one."

"And you couldn't even touch me."

"HEY! I didn't see you hurt me either!"

"Here, let me recover a memory."

Neji hit Tenten's side, just like he did in gym class.

Sakura glared at the boys

"This calls for war."

The four girls walked away thinking the same thing.

"This will be an interesting year..."

* * *

**_It's longer now! Please Review! More reviews the longer the story!_**


	3. Baby Project Review

**_

* * *

Chapter 3!!! Review please!_**

* * *

The girls we huddled up in Ino's house, thinking of something they can do to get payback.

Hinata smiled, "I already had an idea."

The rest of the girls listened to her plan.

* * *

The four girls met up early in the morning, before the school opened, to set up their trap. (I like describing what the girls are wearing)

Hinata had a white and light purple shirt with white jeans.

Ino had a sparkling, tight, short shirt with a VERY short short.

Sakura had a green tank top with a skirt on top of jeans.

Tenten had a tight faded green long sleeve, shorts, and leg warmers.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto walked up to the school quietly.

Sakura yelled, "NOW!"

Tenten pulled a rope and all the school lunch's garbage fell on the boys

"SCORE!" Ino jumped up.

The boys growled and turned to change again.

**1st Period- Health**

Kakashi entered the room and the first thing he said was, "I have a new assignment for you... A BABY PROJECT!"

He held up a baby doll and the fangirls squealed.

"Everyone will have a girl partner even if you're one yourself. There are too many ladies. Everyone write on a piece of paper who you'd rather be with and who you'd rather not."

He handed everyone a piece of paper.

* * *

Name: Tenten

Who I'd rather be with: Ino, Sakura, Hinata

Who I'd rather not be with: Neji

* * *

Name: Sakura

Who I'd rather be with: Tenten, Hinata, Ino

Who I'd rather not be with: SASUKE!!!

* * *

And you know what the rest of the girls put

* * *

As everyone handed their papers to Kakashi. "Interesting..."

"Okay, being the mean teacher I am, I don't really want to look at the papers, I just used it to waste time. Let's see Sakura and Sasuke, Tenten and Neji,... Hinata and Naruto,... Ino and Shikamaru."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

-After an hour of arguing-

Kakashi handed every partner their dolls. "This will be your semester grade."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She couldn't get a bad grade, even if it means being nice to Sasuke.

* * *

Most teachers complained about the noise of the babies so they were released out early.

Neji threw the baby at Tenten and it started crying

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"Just keep it tonight."

"If you listened, he said the recorder is in here! And if he doesn't hear your voice, we will fail!"

"Hn"

* * *

Tenten slumped and went over to the girls

"We decided to meet at the park and take care of the baby"

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke decided to meet in front of the school."

"Naruto decided to meet at the Ramen Shop"

"Shikamaru said we'd meet on the roof top of the Main Building."

All the girls sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chap!**

**Please Review and tell me!**

**Q: What should happen with the baby project?**


	4. Tenten and Sakura, Sorry it's short

**_I will try to go with the reviews!_**

* * *

Hinata was in deep thought and finally she said, "I think we should be nice to the boys." 

"WHAT!?!?"

"I mean the mean concept isn't working for me, you know?"

Tenten took a deep breath, "Hinata! You were great dissing Naruto!"

"But it's not me."

Sakura was on the computer and Ino was applying make-up.

Tenten turned to Ino, "Hey, we're just meeting the freaks, there's no need to look good."

Ino smiled, "Maybe they have cute friends that'll show up."

"Ino, you had like 7 boyfriends and most of them didn't work out. Don't you ever learn a lesson?" Sakura went off the computer.

"Hey, when one door closes, another opens. Right, Sakura?"

"I'm just saying be careful the boy you choose."

Hinata looked at the time, "It's four you guys, time to go."

* * *

**Tenten**

I waited in the park for about 5 minutes and finally Neji appeared out of nowhere.

Tenten walked to Neji, "OK, before we start, I'm going to say I'm going to tolerate for this project, but afterwords we go back to hating each other."

"Hn"

"You don't like my plan?"

"It's fine,"

"OK, so, do you know what we do?"

"Hn"

Tenten held the baby, it relieved itself.

"Yuck! Neji can you go get me a towel?"

"Hn"

"Not for me! For the baby!"

He walked up to get a towel.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Where is Neji! All I asked him to get was a freakin' towel!"

Tenten walked to the nearest pharmacy to see ten million girls yelling

_"NEJI!"_

_"I WANT YOU!"_

_"I NAMED MY BABIES AFTER YOU!"_

Tenten pushed through the crowd and when she was almost to Neji she tripped on a fangirl's foot and her lips pressed onto Neji's

They're were lots of gasps

"I wanted Neji's first kiss!"

And there was a rampage!

* * *

Tenten and Neji managed to to run away. She touched her lips. Neji raised an eyebrow. 

Tenten quickly put her hand down, "It doesn't mean anything."

She covered her face to hide her blush.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura waited for about 30 minutes. She did homework and played with the baby.

Sasuke walked toward Sakura. She gave him the baby.

"What happened to meeting here at 4?"

"Big deal, it's 4:30."

"4:31"

The baby started crying, Sasuke dropped the baby which made things worse.

"Urgh! Stop the baby from crying!" Sakura held both her ears.

"Why can't you stop it!?"

"You made this mess, you clean it up!"

Sasuke just stood there looking at the baby.

"URGE! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE A GOOD FATHER!"

She grabbed the baby and rocked it slowly and cooed it to sleep.

She opened her mouth to saw something until she heard giggling. The fangirls were "hidden" in the tree.

Sakura punched the stump of the tree and 3 girls fell, the rest jumped off to hug Sasuke.

Sakura managed to grab the baby and leave.

* * *

**_Ahhhh! sorry for the short chap! I really wanted to make this longer, but I'm going to be gone for 2 days! Bare with me. _**

**_I promise after the two days I will put an extremely long chap with Ino and Hinata's date!_**

**_Please Review so I can ideas during that time! (I will be able to check my email to see your reviews)_**


	5. Christmas Special pt 1

**_I'm BACK!!!! Extra long, Christmas special!!!! Review! (I will have a New Years Special!)_**

* * *

Ino

Ino scrapped her knees trying to get up on the roof top of the Main Building.

Finally, she was able to reach there to see Shikamaru sleeping. She grabbed the doll and dropped it on his stomach.

"Couldn't you've picked a better place to meet?"

Shikamaru twitched and opened his eyes. "Huh?"

Ino sighed and sat down next to him, swinging the baby.

"I still don't like you," she said.

"What makes you think that'll I'll change my mind about you?" Shikamaru stared at her.

"I didn't mean that."

Ino was uncomfortable in the awkward silence. She was hoping that the baby would cry or something like that.

She held the baby up, "What do you think-"

"Zzz..."

It was a weird scene, Ino was getting mad, Shikamaru was sleeping, and the baby just lyed there as if it had nothing to do.

Ino was pissed off- more, and more, and more.

"HEY! I WASTED MY PRECIOUS TIME TRYING TO GET MY FIRST "A" AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SLEEP?!"

And as if the weather was mad like her, it started to rain.

* * *

Hinata

As Hinata was walking to the Ramen Shop, it started to pour so she ran with her jacket on top of her head.

When she arrived, Naruto had eaten at least 6 bowls of ramen.

"N-naruto?"

He whipped around, "Hinata! You want ramen?"

She sat down putting the baby between them.

He look down at the baby in a _what-the-heck-is-that-?-_ look. "Can he eat?"

"Well, it doesn't have an opened mouth so, no. Do you know a lot about kids?"

He stared clueless at her.

"Never mind," she mumbled. She ate her ramen in peace and quiet.

It was more like a date than a project.

(Sorry! Not much for Hinata! I didn't know what to do!)

* * *

Tenten

It started pouring so Neji and Tenten ran to the nearest shelter, an abandon bus stop.

Neji was like a cat, he didn't like the rain, but as for Tenten, she absolutely loved it. She laughed and reached out her hand so she can touch the raindrops.

"I wished there can be thunder," she said dreamily. She slowly walked out in the rain, but Neji grabbed her back.

"I'm not taking responsibility for you if you get a cold," he said harshly.

Tenten squirmed and pouted, but it wasn't working.

"Do you think the rain will clear up?"

Neji looked at his situation. He and Tenten were wet, they're in an abandon, cold bus stop, and they aren't the closest people around.

As Neji was observing, Tenten slipped away and danced around in the rain. And finally, she was so tired, she rested in a puddle.

Neji just stared at her as if she was crazy. She stood up and pushed him into the rain.

She screamed and laughed and jumped around.

-**LATER-**

"Achoo! Achoo! Cough, achoo!" Tenten curled up in a ball and sniffled her nose. She was freezing. The rain was slowly turning into snow.

Neji felt bad about her cold, but he didn't have anything dry for he was also wet.

He grabbed her and hugged her to transfer body heat, (nothing lovey-dovey yet)

"H-huh?" Tenten was confused.

"I'm transferring body heat."

"Oh... Neji?"

"Hn"

"Thanks"

* * *

Ino

Ino was stuck on the roof top with Shikamaru.

The only thing they could think of was the rain stopping and going home.

Ino watched the drops turn into snow flakes, perfect for the upcoming Christmas.

She slowly started singing.

* * *

Sakura

She looked out her window, there was a blizzard/ rain.

She felt bad leaving Sasuke alone in that torture, but there was nothing she could do.

She stared at the window for five minutes and grabbed her umbrella.

"Mom! I'm going out!"

-

It wasn't hard finding Sasuke for her, many girls were leaving from a certain direction.

Sakura saw him lying on the floor with his arms out. At first she thought he was unconscious.

"Oh my gosh!"

She ran to him to see him staring up at her.

"Why'd you come back?"

"I felt bad leaving you with these horrible fangirls."

"Hn"

"A simple 'thank you' would be fine"

"Hn"

"Never mind, I shouldn't have came here.

* * *

Hinata

Hinata and Naruto stayed in the ramen shop for a long time.

All Hinata could think of was how the other girls were. She sighed and hoped the rain would go down.

(AGAIN! I can't think of anything to say about Hinata. Maybe some suggestions?)

* * *

Next Day

The girls and the boys didn't go to school that day. They were sick and weak.

All the girls gathered at Ino's house.

**Tenten: Had white pj pants with puppies on them. A silky green top, fuzzy slippers, and a pink blanket with monkeys and bananas printed on it.**

**Sakura: Had pink pj pants with hearts all over it. A silky pink top, fuzzy socks, and a tan blanket with music notes on it.**

**Ino: She had purple pj pants with bows on it. A silky white top, and a striped blanket in all shades of purple.**

**Hinata: She had blue pj pants with purple lightning. A silky, striped top and a baby blue blanket with clouds on them.**

Ino didn't seem sick at all, "So! What happened to you guys last night?"

"I just ate ramen..."

"I abandon Sasuke and came back to rescue him 'cause I felt bad. I know I shouldn't have."

"W-well, I-i just talked t-to N-neji and nothing e-else. I just past out and he carried me home."

Ino looked at Tenten, she looked away.

"Is that all that happened?"

"Y-yeah, you?"

"We just talked and nothing else."

* * *

Next Day (I know I skipped a bunch of time!)

Everyone was exchanging gifts, getting candy cane grams, playing games, and etc... for CHRISTMAS!!!

**Tenten got: A new scroll (Sakura), a simple emerald necklace (Ino), and a cute new shirt (Hinata)**

**Sakura got: A book full of all thing that need to be known (Tenten), A diamond bracelet (Ino), and a hair kit thingy (Hinata)**

**Ino got: A make up set (Tenten), a glittery dress (Sakura), and a cute pair of shoes that matched (Hinata)**

**Hinata got: A scrapbook fill with pictures (Tenten), a pearl ring (Ino), and a pair of skinny jeans**

They were all happy at what they got and received and it seemed perfect.

While Sakura was reading the book Tenten gave her, Ino pulled Hinata and Tenten back.

"Hey, do you want to play a prank on Sakura?"

"You bet!"

"Will she get mad?"

"Of course! So here it is, let's put Sasuke and Sakura under the mistletoe!"

"Do you think they'll actually kiss?"

"I think Sakura has been eying Sasuke!"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

Tenten wrote a quick letter about meeting at the school entrance to both of them with her left hand, Hinata looked for a mistletoe and Ino supervised.

Sakura went over to them, "What are you planing to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing"

"Not much"

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and left.

"All set?"

"Yep"

"Uh-huh"

"GREAT!"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I opened my locker and a piece of paper delicately floated down. I grabbed it to see this weird letter about meeting at the school entrance.

Probably a prank, but I'll be there.

I thought about the note all day.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

As I approached my desk, I saw a little paper on it. I slowly read it.

It was something about meeting at the school entrance and blah-blah-blah.

I folded that paper and put it in my pocket.

I wonder who was going to show up...

* * *

**No one POV**

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were in the corner spying on Sakura and Sasuke.

When everyone left, they seem to be confused that they were the only ones there.

"Now!" whispered Ino and Tenten threw a needle at a mini explosive tags.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up to see the mistletoe. They both stepped back a little.

Sakura blushed and kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

* * *

Sakura came up to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. 

"Hey, do you guys know who wrote this?"

"Nope"

"Don't know"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked at them weirdly, "If this is one of your pranks, I'll be mad."

Ino laughed, "Why do you think that?"

"..."

"It was you wasn't it?"

"No!!!"

"You sure?"

"Sure,"

"Positive?"

"Yes we are now let's plan about what we're going to do on break!"

* * *

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were talking about what they should do for vacation. 

A light bulb came up on Tenten's head, "Let's go camping!!!!"

They all agreed. So they planed on what they should bring.

* * *

The guys were hanging out together thinking. 

Naruto looked at everyone, "I think we should go somewhere away from the fangirls."

"Yeah"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Where do ya guys wanna go?"

They all thought and thought. Shikamaru chipped in, "How about camping in the mountains?"

"Sounds great!"

"Sure."

"Hn."

The guys left to pack, just like the girls.

They grabbed their bags and waited for the surprise and a great vacation...

* * *

**_This chapter wasn't that long, but longer! Please review!_**

**_I might be grounded on the computer, but if I'm not, I'll try to write another chapter today!_**


	6. Christmas Special pt 2

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! Review for my story please!_**

* * *

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino met up at Tenten's house. 

She was stuffing clothes in her bag. Ino sighed.

"You have to fold it, then it all goes in neatly."

"Hmmmmm!"

"Let me do it!!!"

Ino pushed Tenten away and started folding her clothes.

"It always works," Tenten whispered to Hinata and Sakura. They giggled.

She turned to them, "Did you ask your parents if it's okay to spend half of Christmas break up in the mountains?"

"Yeah"

"Uh-huh"

"Yep!"

Ino finished packing Tenten's clothes and threw her the bag. "Come on, we're late!"

"Ummmm... you guys?" everyone turned to Hinata.

"What is it?"

"I need a chaperon..."

Everyone groaned.

"And ruin our break?"

"Sorry."

Tenten turned to Ino, "Give me your phone,"

Ino tossed the phone to her and she cleared her throat. Tenten quickly dialed a number and everyone keep dead quiet.

"Hello?" was the other line.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Hyuuga?" Tenten had a high pitched voice. Everyone else tried not to laugh.

"---" they couldn't hear the other line

"Um, I would like to be Hinata's chaperon for the trip, is it ok?"

"---"

"29 with a kid up in the mountains that I have to meet anyways,"

"---"

"Uhh, I ... was a teacher's... aid?"

"---"

"Really?! Thanks Mr. Hyuuga! Bye!"

Tenten tossed Ino back her phone and smiled at Hinata, "You're off the hook!"

* * *

Sakura had her drivers licenses and was now driving them up to the mountains. 

Tenten tapped her, "What?!"

"Did you rent the cabin like I asked you to?"

"... I thought we were going to use the tent."

"Oh.My.Gosh. You forgot didn't you?!!? Remember Ino said it was too cold up here!?"

"I'm sure they'll have plenty empty cabins..."

* * *

"No empty cabins?! Not even one?!" 

"The only available cabin is with another group. I will call them and see if they are willing to share."

* * *

-RING-RING- 

Naruto answered the phone, "HELLO?"

"Hello, this is the service desk. We were wondering if you would like to share your cabin with 4 lovely girls."

"Hold on,"

Naruto yelled, "NEJI! SASUKE! SHIKAMARU! DO YOU WANNA SHARE A CABIN WITH 4 HOT GIRLS?!"

"Hn"

"Zzz"

"Hn"

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!"

He turned back to the phone, "Sure"

"Great! Have a nice day, bye!"

* * *

"We got you the cabin!" 

"Yes!!!!"

* * *

-Ding Dong- 

"HEY! THE HOT GIRLS ARE HERE!"

"You know, that voice sounds familiar..."

"Naruto?!" - "Hinata?"

"Neji?!" - "Tenten?"

"Sasuke?!" - "Sakura?"

"Shikamaru?!!" - "Ino?"

"What are you doing here?!" they all said.

Tenten calmed everyone down by saying, "SHUT UP!!!"

"OK, it's obvious we share the same cabin so lets just pretend they're roommates."

Hinata turned to them, "How many rooms do you have?"

"Four, each with two beds, but the second one is a carry out bed"

The girls sulked.

"I-I guess w-we'll have t-to use the c-carry out b-bed," Ino said.

* * *

The girls carried out the bed to the living room.

Naruto looked at them as if they were crazy, "It's freezing down here!"

Neji looked at them, "Why don't you girls share 2 rooms?"

Tenten looked at him, "If we do, there will be two girls sleeping in the the soft bed. And knowing Ino, she'll hog the bed"

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses."

Tenten jumped up, "I'm going swimming!"

Neji looked at her, "The lake is frozen."

"Then I'll go ice skating!" She walked out of the cabin.

Hinata sighed, "Hey Neji?"

"Hn"

"Can you watch Tenten for us?"

"Do you think I want to do that?"

"We've been walking all day, we can't watch her. Please? Tenten is incapable of going ice skating by herself. Last time we left her for ten minutes and she fractured a rib."

"Fine, I'll go." he grabbed his coat an left.

Sakura turned around to the girls, "Now let's prank on Tenten, because I know it was you guys who wrote that letter,"

Ino gasped, "Does that mean we should be expecting a prank too?"

Sakura smiled evilly, "Ino, your prank is already in action."

Ino gulped.

"So, here it is"

* * *

Tenten joined the group of people talking about safety regulations.

"If your friends fall in a crack, you use a stick for them to grab on to and pull them up. You then take off all excess clothes and hold them tightly to transfer bod heat, but the body must be dried in order to do that."

She froze. Your body must be dry?! _Remind me to kill Neji_ she thought.

All the sudden Neji came behind her. She glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"The girls said last time you went ice skating, you fractured your rib. They sent me here so you don't do it again."

"Hey! That was only once! That fat guy couldn't skate so he fell on me!"

-

Tenten and Neji had a good time skating and finally it was 11 pm so they went back to the cabin and slept.

* * *

Sakura evilly crept to Tenten and undid her buns. (She hates her hair down)

She sprayed her hair with hair spray to keep it down.

Sakura shook the whip cream and sprayed it all over her hair, she then snapped all her hair bans.

_Payback_ she thought.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and all the boys were in the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAKURA!!"

Tenten ran into the kitchen. The guys choked on whatever they were eating and laughed.

Tenten pointed at her hair, "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THIS! YOU SNAPPED ALL MY BANDS TOO!!!

She repeated again, "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THIS, BECAUSE IF YOU DID, I WOULD BE DOING THIS,"

She grabbed the whip cream on her hair and smeared it on Sakura's face.

Tenten turned to Hinata and Ino, "AND I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU TWO!"

She smear the left over whip cream on their faces.

It was pretty entertaining for the guys to watch.

* * *

Tenten took a shower and blow dried her hair.

"Hey Sakura? Do you think my hair looks ok down?" she asked stepping into the kitchen

The guys stared at her which is the exact reason she keeps it up.

"Never mind," she mumbled and ran in Ino's room to get her hair tie.

Since she only had one hair band for her, she put it in one bun.

_It doesn't look half that bad_ she thought.

Sakura ran in the kitchen

"Hey guys! We have an idea! Lets all go canoing."

The boy slowly walked away.

Ino grabbed their shirts.

"You too, boys"

* * *

**_That's all! Merry Christmas! Review!_**


	7. Truth or Dare

**_Chapter 7! Please R&R!_**

* * *

"We're going canoing!" The girls sang 

Sasuke looked at the water, "Isn't it too cold to be out around the water?"

Sakura poked his nose, "It's not that cold out."

They walked on the deck where an old man was standing.

Tenten leaned down, "Excuse me, can we rent a boat?"

"Oohhh, sure. Make sure you have floats on, have fun!"

They all put on their floats and jumped on the boat.

Tenten smiled smugly at the boys, "See isn't it great?"

"Hn"

"Cool"

"Sure"

"Hn"

"You guys don't say much," Tenten frowned.

"Hn"

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah"

"Hn"

They sighed. They were in the middle of a lake by now. Tenten leaned her hand down by the water. It was freezing

Ino and Sakura smiled, "Is it cold?"

"Freezing but refreshing"

Ino and Sakura also leaned to touch the water but the boat started tipping.

"Whoa!" The boat rock in big waves. Hinata lost her balance and the boat tipped over.

The girls fell, but the boys got up on the bottom of the boat.

The girls tried to hold on the boat, but the freezing water was making them numb, it was sucking energy out of them.

Their fingers slipped on the side of the boat.

"Ugh, this is troublesome." They boys jumped in and pulled the girls on the boat and they rowed the boat back to the deck.

* * *

"I-I h-hate c-canoing n-now- achoo!" Ino shammered. 

The girls were covering in blankets and layers of clothes.

"In three days we leave anyways," Naruto said

"W-We m-might have -achoo!- to s-stay another d-day b-because of b-blizzards- cough-" Hinata tried to talk right.

Tenten and Sakura seemed fine.

"Do you guys wanna play spin the bottle?"

"NO"

"Seven minutes in heaven?"

"A definite NO"

"What you see?"

"NO!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"NO"

"Sure!"

"NO NARUTO, WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, DOBE!" yelled Sasuke.

Tenten smiled, "Truth or dare it is,"

* * *

They were in a circle ready to play truth or dare. 

"Before we start," Sakura said, "we have one rule- no nudity"

"Of course,"

"Yeah,"

"Great! I'l start!" Sakura exclaimed and looked at Sasuke, "Truth or Dare?"

He studied her evil expression and said "Truth"

Sakura sighed in disappointment, "I'll ask a classic, Do you like anyone?"

"Hn"

"You have to say!"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"That's not part of the question."

"I can hook you up with her if I know her"

"Hn"

Ino took a bottle and smiled, "I don't know who I want to do truth or dare on so I'll spin the bottle."

She twisted it and it landed on Neji.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have "7 minutes in heaven" with Tenten in that closet."

Tenten glared at her, "INO!"

"You have to do it."

"Hn"

"Attack!"

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata pushed Tenten while Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru pushed Neji in the closet.

"Have fun!"

They closed the door and pushed all the furniture they could on the door.

Tenten stabbed the door and Neji did his Jyuuken, but all they could do was blast a chair.

It was very uncomfortable for them. The closet was incredibly small and they were pressed on each other.

Tenten turned around and pushed Neji further but he couldn't move.

_Damn!_ she looked around_ Ino put chakra strings around us!_

They were getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh, what the heck," Tenten reached up and kissed Neji.

At first he was shocked, but then he started kissing back.

He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she opened her's. He explored around her mouth and licked every inch of it.

_Wow_ she thought _He's a great kisser_

"OK Times up!" they heard Ino yell.

They quickly pulled apart and Ino looked at them.

"You didn't kiss?"

"No, NOW INO-PIG, GET US UNTIED!"

Ino sighed and undid the strings. Tenten and Neji never talked about what happened in the closet.

Tenten spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

Tenten laughed evilly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to grope Ino."

"WHAT?!!??"Ino jumped Tenten but she threw her on Shikamaru. He secretly groped her. Ino turned red, she knew if she did anything it was obvious what he did.

She just walked down and murmured, "Hinata, it's your turn."

The only one left was Naruto so she asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like? What is her name?"

"I rather not answer that..."

Sakura smiled to him, "Whisper it in my ear."

"----"

"Really?!!?"

"-----"

"How sweet!"

She turned to Hinata, "You and Naruto are boyfriend and girlfriend from now on."

Hinata blushed, it was obvious she liked Naruto too.

Tenten smacked Hinata, "You lucky duck! You can date the guy you like already!!!"

* * *

**_Please R&R. I might skip time when they're home. Please give me suggestions on how to bring the other girls together!_**


	8. The Party

**_Chapter 8. Please R&R!_**

* * *

It was the last day the girls and boy would be up in the mountains. 

Ever since Hinata's and Naruto's relationship, the boys have been nice.

Tenten came in the cabin, she went out shopping

"Hey, you guys, there's a party at the lobby. A lot of hot guys are there playing spin the bottle, what you see, 7 minutes in heaven, truth or dare, and 1 hr in the bedroom! They have refreshments and cookies!"

Ino was excited, "Shikamaru! Let's go!!!"

Shikamaru and Ino left.

"Sasuke and I are going to play What You See!"

Sasuke and Sakura left

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked to the lobby.

Tenten smiled at Neji, "I'll be embarrassed if I don't have a date!"

She linked arms with him and the went to the party.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were at What You See. 

Naruto and Hinata were hanging around in the bar.

Shikamaru and Ino were at 7 Minutes In Heaven (successfully hiding themselves so the others won't see them)

And Tenten was at Spin the Bottle, but Neji was just watching her.

Since Tenten already had her first kiss, it didn't really matter who she kissed.

It was her turn to spin the bottle and it landed on a really hot guy.

They kissed for a long time and finally a girl broke them apart. Neji glared at that guy.

Tenten liked this game till a guy's turn. He landed on another guy and that's when Tenten left.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru was in the 7 Minutes In Heaven line. 

She hid behind a really fat guy and turned to Shikamaru.

"Tenten and Sakura already had their first kiss and I don't want to be the last one."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"You never had your first kiss?"

"No, 'cause every time I try to kiss one of my boyfriends they say it's too fast."

The guy behind him pushed them in the closet, "Do just plan on standing there?"

They closed the closet. Ino took a deep breath and pressed her lips on his.

To her surprise Shikamaru kissed back.

* * *

Neji and Tenten wandered around and found a dart game. If you won, you got 100 dollars. 

Tenten was defiantly up for it.

She got a bullseye every time and all the guys were appalled.

She was given a 100 dollar bill and she couldn't be happier

Tenten looked at Neji, "If you had 100 dollars, what would you do with it?"

"Hn"

"OH.MY.GOSH. DID YOU SEE SHIKAMARU AND INO COME OUT OF THE 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN CLOSET!"

Neji looked the way she was looking.

She ran to Ino who was surprised to see her, "Ino, did you just make out with Shikamaru?"

"No.." she mumbled.

"Liar!!!! What were you doing in the closet then?"

"OK, OK, I wanted my first kiss already."

"With Shikamaru?"

"Well who else?!"

"Still..."

"I saw you and Neji at spin the bottle."

"Neji didn't play, oh and I won 100 dollars!"

"Great! Whatcha going to do with it?"

"I have no clue."

They stood there thinking. Ino's eyes wandered to Sakura and Sasuke.

She smiled, "Do you want Sasuke and Sakura to get together?"

Tenten smiled, too, "What are you thinking?"

"OK, here it is..."

* * *

Tenten jumped in front of Sakura. 

"I have to tell you something in secret! Let's go in seven minutes of heaven."

Sakura looked at me, "People will think we're lesbos"

"PLEASE SAKURA!!!! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!"

"Ugh, fine"

They got in line.

* * *

Neji walked up to Sasuke to distract him while Shikamaru did his shadow thingy.

"Uchiha,"

"Hyuuga"

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, "What are you- WHAT THE?!?!"

Shikamaru had succeeded. He made him go in line.

Tenten looked behind to see Sasuke. _Perfect_ she thought.

"NEXT!"

Tenten pushed Sakura in the closet and Shikamaru walked forward so he would too. Tenten, then closed the door.

"Have Fun!!!"

"TENTEN?!?!"

Shikamaru leaned down so Sasuke would kiss her and then he let go of his shadow.

* * *

Sasuke's lips pressed on to Sakura's unwillingly. Sakura started kissing him to and all of a sudden

"GOTCHA!" the closet door opened and there was Sakura's arm around Sasuke's neck and his arms around her waist.

Sakura was deep red. She looked away, embarrassed.

Hinata smiled, "Another couple."

Neither of them disagreed when she said that which means

"YOU GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER!" Tenten squealed.

"UCHIHA SAKURA!!!" Tenten subconsciously rested her head on Neji's shoulder.

Sakura smiled, "And Hyuuga Tenten!"

Tenten snapped her head up, "No, no relationship for muah!"

Ino frowned, she was hoping Tenten and Neji would get together too.

Tenten smiled and rested her head back on his chest, "It's comfy and warm though!"

She smashed noses with him and laughed, "I always wanted to do that!"

Ino smugly replied, "Because you like him."

Tenten didn't deny it but all she said was, "No relationship for muah."

"You should be a couple!!!"

"I'm not the type..."

"Tenten, what about when you grow up?"

"I'll marry to someone nice,"

"You have to meet them early,"

"Zzz"

Tenten fell asleep on Neji's shoulder. Ino was pissed.

"DON'T SLEEP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!"

"Mmmmmmmm"

Hinata giggled and held onto Naruto.

Sakura looked at them, "Awwwww, you and Hinata make a great couple!"

"Thanks..."

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Well no, but, um, isn't it too fast?"

Ino snapped up, "There we go again, the "too fast" thingy."

"We just started dating."

"Aww come on! Your first kiss isn't always the best"

"Fine."

Naruto turned around and gave a little kiss to Hinata.

She turned red and whoosy.

"I'm dizzy," Hinata held her head. Naruto pushed her head back on his shoulder.

"AWWWWWW!" Ino exclaimed.

"I would kill to have a sweet and caring boyfriend like that!" Sakura said and raise an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed her and held her tightly. Tenten woke up.

"What did I miss?"

"Everything,"

Sakura looked at Hinata, "I didn't forget the letter prank, I'm still gonna get you."

"Hinata snapped up.

Sakura then looked at Ino, "I didn't finish yours yet."

Ino punched Sakura in the arm playfully- bad move-

Sakura punched back-hard! Ino groaned in pain.

She rolled up her sleeve to see a small purple mark turning bigger and bigger.

She held it up to Sakura, "Heal it."

"Make me"

"S-A-K-U-R-A-!!!!!!"

And thats how Sakura ended up running for her life.

* * *

**_That's all! I'm planning to have Neji and Tenten together last! Please R&R!_**


	9. The Sleepover

**_Chapter 9. Please R&R!!!_**

* * *

"YAY! We're finally going home!!!" Tenten stuffed her bags again and Ino fixed it. 

Hinata came to Ino and Tenten, "Um, You guys... um..."

Sakura cut in, "We would like to ride with our boyfriends down the mountain..."

Tenten's mouth opened, "That means we have to spend two hours with them!" Tenten pointed at Shikamaru and Neji.

Hinata smiled, "They're nice though,"

"That's not the point!"

Ino tapped Tenten, " We'll do that to them next time, they just want quality time with their boyfriends. BUT in one condition"

She looked at Sakura who raised an eyebrow.

"You have to heal my arm."

Ino rolled up her sleeve to see a HUGE purple bruise

"Fine..." she mumbled

Ino looked at Tenten, "We're going with the boys!"

Tenten pouted, but gave up. She put Ino's and her bags in the boy's car.

* * *

They met up in front of Konoha gates. Tenten was drowsy, she tried to sleep, but got carsick. 

Ino was energized because she slept.

Hinata was smiling and thinking about her talk with Naruto.

Well, Sakura- here's a better way of explaining:

"OH.MY.GOSH.SAKURA!!!!Is that a HICKEY?!?!" Tenten pointed at her neck.

Sakura covered it.

Ino looked at Sasuke, "Did she let you do this? I mean hickeys should be painful, popping blood vessels and all! Sakura just doesn't seem the type to let someone do that!"

He looked away. Sakura looked down and it was an awkward moment

"Sakura got a hickey from Sasuke! BLACKMAIL MAJOR!" Tenten jumped around

Ino stared at Sakura, "Your.. mom...is...going...to kill...you!"

Sakura grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She sighed.

Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile, "You can stay at my house, you can all stay at my house"

Sakura looked at her, "You saved me!"

"We should all pack then! Bye, see ya in a few minutes!"

* * *

-DING DONG- 

Hinata ran to the door, "Hi Sak-Sasuke?"

"Sakura wanted me to come."

"OK, you can always sleep in Neji's room."

Neji walked by, "Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga."

"What the heck is he doing here?"

At the same time Naruto and Sakura came. "Hey!"

"Sakura, did you invite everybody?"

"Well, I wanted Sasuke to be with me, but I thought you'd get made so I brought Naruto too!"

Tenten and Ino came in, "Is there a party going on?"

Naruto smiled, "Something like that, I brought Shikamaru for you Ino!"

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were in Hinata's room putting on their PJ's.

Ino brought out her night scent perfume and put it on.

BOOM

"What the-"

The perfume exploded and gave off a nasty smell. Hinata opened the window and they all ran to the boy room.

Sakura banged on the door, "OPEN UP!"

Neji opened his door and all the girls fell in with their shirts to their nose. They scrambled in and shut the door.

Sakura laughed, "The content said a little firework burst, but it was more like a stink bomb!!!"

"SAKURA!!! IT WAS MY BEST PERFUME!!!"

Ino jumped on her and they wrestled.

* * *

Sakura got up, "I'm going to clean the mess in Hinata's room.

She got up and left.

"Soooooooo..." Tenten tried to strike a conversation.

"Yeahhhhhhh..." She had nothing to say.

Sakura came in, "Hinata! Your room is OK now! Let's go!"

The girls stood up and left.

* * *

Ino stood up, "Let's do a make over on each other!"

Tenten was confused, "At night?!"

"Yeah!"

Ino grabbed Tenten's hair and undid her buns.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna curl your hair!"

Sakura rummaged through her backpack looking for make up.

"I want to do make up on Hinata!"

* * *

They admired themselves in the mirror- Glamorous People in Pj's.

Sakura smiled, "Let's go get the boys and watch a movie!!!"

They barged in their room and grabbed a boy.

"Lets watch a movie!"

They walked over to the boys and they stared at Tenten again. She quickly put it in two buns again before the others noticed.

* * *

"Saw III?"

"EWWW NO!"

"Fantastic 4?"

"Nah"

"Ring?"

"Already watched"

"Ring 2?"

"Seen it"

"The Grudge 2?"

"YEAH!"

They popped in the Grudge 2 and the girls snuggled with the guys.

-Half Way in the Movies-

"Ahhh! Sasuke save me!" Sakura hugged and hid behind Sasuke.

Hinata held tightly onto Naruto's hand. Ino was laying her head on Shikamaru's lap.

Tenten was between Neji's legs using Neji's hand to cover her eyes.

-When the Movie is Almost Done-

Everyone was sleeping

* * *

Tenten was the first to wake up.

"What the- I forgot to take off my make up!"

Everybody woke up because of Tenten's yelling.

Ino realized it too, "Holy snap!!!"

They ran to the bathroom, Hinata followed behind them.

Sakura tried to get away from sleeping Sasuke's arm.

"I have to take off my make up!"

"I think you look pretty with it on."

"Thanks but if I have it on too long, I'l get wrinkles! I forgot to take off my contacts too!"

"You wear contacts?"

"Yeah, and now I have to wear my glasses until my contacts are moist again."

He let go of her and Sakura ran to the bathroom

* * *

-In Hinata's Room-

Hinata looked at her book she was going to read, it had make up all over it.

"MY BOOK!"

"Flip through the pages to see if they're damaged!" Sakura said.

Hinata immediately began searching through the book and then-

POOF

Flour went all over Hinata's face.

Sakura started laughing, "Don't worry, Hinata, here's your real book!"

She threw the real book at Hinata and she caught it. She dusted her face with a wet towel.

Sakura look at all of them, "Now be warned, if you do anything like that- you know what'll happen!"

Tenten looked at her, "When did you do it?"

"When I said I was going to 'clean up the mess',"

They stood still. Ino chimed in, "New Years is coming soon!"

"Yeah!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"I hope I get a kiss on New Years, that'll be romantic!" Tenten said.

"From who, Neji?" Ino teased

"It would be nice, besides don't you want a kiss from Shikamaru?"

"Sure and Tenten? I thought you said you didn't want a relationship."

"I don't want a boyfriend, but it doesn't mean I can't go on dates and stuff."

"You want a date with Neji?"

"You want a date with Shikamaru?"

"Sure..."

"Let's do that then!"

And the girls planed out how to get Shikamaru out with Ino.

* * *

**_That's all. ShikaIno in the next chapter! Please Review!!!!_**


	10. Amusement Park

**_Chapter 10! Sorry for a late update! I wrote this chapter but I accidentally deleted it! Please R&R!_**

* * *

**Plan 1: Couples-ShikaIno**

It was way after the sleepover now and the girls were planing on bringing Shikamaru and Ino together

Hinata smiled, "I have a plan..."

* * *

-RIIIIIING- 

"Hello?"

"Neji?"

"Hn"

"This is Tenten, bring the boys- except Shikamaru- and meet us at the park. And you come too of course."

-

Sakura leaned toward the boys, "Hinata had a plan to bring Shikamaru and Ino together."

The boys leaned in to hear what she would say.

"First, Tenten will call both of them to meet her at the amusement park, it's couple's day there."

"Then, she'll say to go in and meet at the cafe because she's running late."

"When Tenten does show up, she's say to follow her but Naruto will do his replica thingy and change into random people and they'll lose Tenten."

"Afterwords, this is when the boys come in. We will do a henge to change people and kiss in front of them. And we hope they'll just kiss for the heck of it."

The boys raised their eyebrows

"Is this another way of saying 'we want to make out with you'?" Sasuke said.

Hinata looked down, "Not for Tenten."

* * *

-RING- 

"Hello, Ino speaking!"

"Hey, it's Tenten. Meet me at the amusement park in 10 minutes, OK. Bring Shikamaru, too?"

"OK, see ya!"

-CLICK-

Phase 1 complete

* * *

The girls and guys we're henge into a different person. They watched Ino and Shikamaru come in. 

Tenten hid behind a tree and called Ino.

-RING-

"Hello, Ino speaking"

"INO! I'm running late, so meet me at the cafe at the back of the amusement park, 'kay?"

"Fine."

Shikamaru looked at Ino, "Who was it?"

"Tenten, she says she'll be running late so meet at the back cafe."

"OK, shall we?"

She giggled and linked arms with Shikamaru.

The rest followed

* * *

-30 minutes of giggling and talking later- 

**Tenten POV**

I ran from my hiding spot to Shikamaru and Ino.

I smiled, "Having a great time?"

"Tenten, we just got here."

"Right... anyways, there's this cool ride over on the right. Let's ride it!!!"

I heard Naruto perform his replica thingy silently and equally change them into boy and girl.

I walked ahead and I felt Naruto's henge walk behind me. I did a henge to.

"Ehhhh! Where's Tenten?"

I grabbed Neji and made out with him, just as planned.

I looked around and saw Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. It was quite a sight.

The rest of the replicas joined boy and girl and hugged or walked holding the lady's waist.

Shikamaru looked around bewildered.

As for me, I was drowned in the kiss. Neji's tongue massaged mine. I put my hand to his neck and rubbed it.

Neji had his hand to my waist and was bringing it lower and lower.

I used one of my hands to bring it up. I can tell he was smirking in our kiss.

"Tenten?" he whispered?

"Mmmmm?"

"You have to 'meet' Shikamaru and Ino now,"

"Oh!" I had kissed Neji a second too long. I walked behind a tree and undid the henge.

"Shikamaru! Ino! You never told me you were a couple!"

Ino blushed. I smiled evilly. This wasn't part of the plan, but I was gonna do it anyways.

I slowly made lasting chakra strings and loosely tied them together at first and then I pulled them together.

They smashed lips. I started laughing. I tied the ends to a tree.

"It should last about an hour! Have fun!"

_Phase Two: Complete_

_Bringing Ino and Shikamaru together? Mission accomplished._

I walked out of the amusement park and thought if I'd ever get a boyfriend.

* * *

**_I'm thinking to have Neji and Tenten together at New Years._**

**_Review and please answer this question:_**

**When should this story end-**

**1. At New Years when I get Neji and Tenten together**

**2. Have a little bit more chapters of their relationship- 20 chappies**

**3. 20- 30**

**or**

**4. 30- more**


	11. Happy New Year, Sorry It's Short

**_Chapter 11! Please R&R!_**

**_I decided to have about 25 chapters! Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_VERY short chappie!_**

* * *

Tenten called up Ino, "Hey, let's get together for New Years countdown at Hinata's. Call Sakura."

"OKAY!"

"Before you hang up, call up the boys and invite them too. Hinata said it was ok"

"See ya there!"

Tenten got up and stuffed snacks in her bag and left to Hinata's house.

* * *

-Ding Dong, Ding Dong,Ding Dong, Ding Dong- 

"Who rings like that- Oh, hi Tenten"

She stuck her tongue at Sasuke and went in to see tons of people, it was like a New Years party.

Tenten looked for Hinata and found her in the corner.

"Hinata! What happened?"

"Tenten, how many people did you invite?"

"Just the girls and the guys"

"Then who told everybody?"

I shrugged.

"EVERYBODY, COUNTDOWN FROM 10!!!!"

-10-

"Tenten"

She turned around to see Neji.

"Oh, hi!"

-9-

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Neji?"

-8-

"I don't know how to say it," he looked away.

"What is it?"

-7-

"Just say, I don't want to see you with another guy."

Tenten smiled

"What does that mean?"

-6-

"Tenten, you're clueless"

"Then explain"

-5-

"I don't know how to say it."

"Then explain it another way"

-4-

"Uh, um" He strode around the area

"Yes...?"

-3-

"Tenten, I mean"

-2-

Neji grabbed Tenten and pulled her close.

-1-

He kissed her

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!"

Tenten smiled, "I get it now"

They kissed again.

Ino and Sakura came, "Oh! Another couple!!!!"

Hinata came too, "Whoo hoo! Everyone's together!"

Tenten smiled, "Yeah"

They kissed once more.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chappie!!! I have to go to my aunt's for two days._**

**_Happy New Years!!!_**


	12. Fangirls dun dun DUN!

**_Chapter 12! Please R&R! Sorry I couldn't update for a while. I was grounded from the computer!_**

* * *

**NEJI AND TENTEN**

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"What about the fangirls?"

"Why ask about that now?"

"'Cause they're glaring at me."

They looked around to see girls in a group following them with a deadly glare.

Neji grabbed Tenten and kissed her.

"Neji, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get rid of the girls."

"So, you aren't kissing me because you want to?"

"That too"

"Liar"

The fangirls started weeping. It was very noisy.

"Look what you did, Neji! Did you think they would actually go away for such a little thing?"

* * *

**SHIKAMARU AND INO**

"Um, Shika?"

"Hmm?"

Ino pointed at a bunch of girls hiding behind a bench. They were in the park.

"Your fangirls are ruining our date!" Ino pouted.

"Let's get moving then."

"Wow, moving? From the lay-bum?"

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's have and started walking away

The fangirls followed closely.

Shikamaru walked faster. Ino struggled in her heels.

The fangirls picked up their pace.

He started running until they reached a- well what they thought was a warehouse.

It was like a closet instead. They waited there for 10 minutes. Ino examined her heels.

"Shika, my heels are coming apart, I can't walk!"

Shikamaru simply carried Ino, bridal style, and walked out.

* * *

**NARUTO AND HINATA**

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Your- gulp- fangirls"

Naruto looked around, "There's no one but ten thousand girls hiding everywher- oh"

One of the fangirls was about to approach Hinata when she ran.

"W-Wait up!" Naruto ran to Hinata.

The walked across people's lawns. Naruto accidentally hit Hinata's foot with his, and they both tripped.

The sprinklers went on.

"Ahh!" Hinata was shocked at first and then she started laughing with him.

The danced around in the water.

* * *

**SASUKE AND SAKURA**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"How come you're so closed up?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I know nothing about you- what you like, what you do, childhood."

"You don't need to know that."

"Well, you told the fangirls."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen their website?"

By now, Sakura was inching away from Sasuke with her arms crossed.

"You believe those lies?" She was speechless.

Sasuke put his arms back to her waist and took in all the scent.

* * *

"Tomorrow-" 

"is-"

"school-"

"UGH!"

The girls were depressed about school tomorrow.

It meant:

fangirls

homework

waking up early

staying up late

projects

study

and blah!

* * *

**_I apologize again for not updating. REVIEW!_**

**_P.S. My goal 100 reviews!!!!!_**


	13. Poem Partners

**_Hey! Thanks for all the people who made my goal possible!_**

**_I'll try to go with sweet-spiced crack's suggestions. I was never a writer type in the beginning, really. (I always run off on stories unless they were essays)_**

**_Here is Chapter 13!_**

* * *

School Day- dun dun DUN!!!

The girls were at Ino's house for the first day back.

-DINGDINGDING-

"INO! I TOLD YOU TO MOVE THE ALARM CLOCK FROM MY FACE!!!"

Sakura smashed the alarm clock and pushed the pieces away.

Hinata stuck her head out from the door with a towel in her hair.

"Did you guys finally wake up?"

Everybody groaned except for Hinata. She was wearing a dark blue 3/4 sleeve shirt with jeans.

Ino immediately lifted her head, "What time is it?"

"6:10"

"OH.MY.GOSH!"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten raced to the bathroom, pushing others aside so they could reach it first.

Tenten reached the shower first.

Sakura put on her contacts

Ino washed her face.

They were all down in the kitchen by 7, except for Hinata, she was already done eating.

Ino grabbed a bar and ran to the door.

As if it was just planned the door rang.

"Shika! Shika! Shika!!!!"

Ino clunged onto Shikamaru's neck.

"See ya, gals!"

Tenten ran over to her, "Wait!? You're going to leave us in YOUR house?!"

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten... Don't you think I thought of that? I would never leave you guys alone in my house. So tada!"

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto came walking in.

The girls dropped whatever they were doing and ran over to hug the boys.

Tenten smiled and snuggled in Neji's shoulder, "Only thing that could make today better."

Ino and Shikamaru sneakily slipped away to leave the couples alone.

"U-Um, guys?"

"Hmmm...?"

"It's 7:10"

"Wahh!"

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran through the school doors before they closed. 

"IS KAKASHI HERE YET?!?" Sakura yelled as she came in the room. Bad Idea.

All the fangirls looked at them. Obviously, the teacher hadn't come.

"SASUKE!"

"NEJI!"

"NARUTO!!!"

The guys were knocked down

* * *

"Ino, where's Shikamaru?" 

She giggled and pointed at the guy next to her, "Henge. Are you guys gonna help the guys?"

"Us? Nah!"

* * *

-30 minutes later- 

POOF! Kakashi came in the room.

"Ok, your assignment is to make a poem, that's all. Free period"

The girls liked this class the best.

Then, a fangirl yelled out, "Can I run the class?"

"Sure,"

Sadly, it was a fangirl. "OK! Now get in partners. I'm with Neji. Karin is with Sasuke, and Sarah is with Naruto. Oh, and Hena is with Shika."

Sakura and Ino paired up

Tenten and Hinata paired up.

* * *

SAKURA AND INO

"What should we write about?"

Sakura put her finger on her chin. "I always do the work anyways... so you'll see."

"So I don't have to do any work?!"

"Uh, fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

TENTEN AND HINATA

The two girls just stood there.

"L-Let's think o-of topics."

"Weapons"

"I don't r-really know a-about weapons.."

"Animals?"

"Sure."

The girls moved their eyes toward the guys. They were a little jealous.

* * *

LUNCH

Neji and Tenten were under a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura were secretly on the school roof.

Naruto and Hinata were buying lunch

Shikamaru and Ino were at the last 'loser' table where no one can find them. Shikamaru was laying on Ino's lap.

and they were all stalked by fangirls.

* * *

**_Hey! I'll have more description of what happened at lunch the next chapter._**

**_I know it's a short chapter, but bare with me! I have to go somewhere and I hope this will hold you till then_**

**_I read all the manga chapters of Naruto so people who want spoilers- message/PM me!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	14. Lunch

**_Here is chapter 14!_**

**_Ahhhhh! I read all the Naruto mangas and I ruined it for me!!!!!!_**

**_There will be ShikaIno fluff! But, I'll add the others too._**

**_Anyways, please R&R!!!_**

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru

"Don't you ever feel like someone's watching you?"

"No"

"Not even now?"

"No"

Shikamaru was lying on Ino's lap. She was playing with his hair.

He reached out for his backpack and took out a rose and gave it to her.

"Awww! You bought me a flower?!"

"The fangirls gave it to me."

Ino dropped the rose. "Keep it"

"You don't want it?"

"My family owns a floral shop."

"Right"

They stood there for a while and then Ino instinctively lowered her head and kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss. The sun hit them and a little breeze came.

It was a great moment until...

"SHIKA!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"

One of the fangirls jumped up and pointed at Ino.

"THAT BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!"

More fangirls poured out of their hiding places.

"YEAH!!!"

Shikamaru held onto Ino and transported to the back of the field.

He landed on his butt and Ino landed on top of him.

She took his shoe and ran.

"Hey!"

She stuck out her tongue, "Catch me if you can!"

He ran after her and she screamed when he knocked her down

They wrestled and finally Shikamaru got on top of Ino. He leaned his face closer to her's and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

NEJI AND TENTEN

The weather was warm and Neji and Tenten sat underneath a tree.

"Did you eat lunch, Tenten?"

"Nope"

Neji reached out from his side and handed her a box of chocolates.

"It was from the fangirls, eat it."

Tenten stared at it with disgust. "It's spoiled"

"Eat it"

"No!"

"Tenten, just eat it"

"I don't wanna!" Neji leaned towards her and popped it in her mouth.

"Neji, that's not romantic."

"Ok, then" He put a chocolate in his mouth.

He gave Tenten a kiss and shoved his tongue in. She opened for him. He pushed the chocolate to her mouth with his tongue and separated.

She smiled, "You know what? Chocolate isn't that bad"

They ignored the gasps and the shouts of the fangirls, the leaned in for another kiss

* * *

SASUKE AND SAKURA

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really gonna write the poem with Karin?"

"Hn"

"Is that a no?"

"I'm gonna let her write whatever she wants."

Sakura had her head rested on Sasuke's arm. They were on top of the administration office.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Love is a strong word"

"Is that a no?"

"I love you more than anything, the sun, the stars-"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"That's cheesy"

"Then I'll prove it another way"

Sasuke rolled over to meet his lips with Sakura's.

* * *

NARUTO AND HINATA

Naruto and Hinata were in line for lunch.

They bought this unknown substance and sat down on a random table.

It was 10 minutes until they talked.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a little bit of lunch on the side of your lips."

Hinata blushed and brushed off the side of her lips

"Other side"

She moved her hands a little.

"More to the left."

She kept brushed her lips.

"Here, let me"

Naruto leaned towards Hinata and licked off the spot

Hinata was red. She was so shocked, she couldn't move.

"Hinata? Sorry about that."

"No, No. It's ok."

* * *

**_Please review!!! School is slowing me down for this and the other stories, so it might take me a while to update. _**

**_Well... have a nice day:D_**


	15. Thunder

**Chapter 15! Please R&R!**

**I know I haven't updated for a long time and I'm soo sorry about that. I was grounded from the comp., but I found ways to write other stories.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Recap: 

Naruto leaned towards Hinata and licked off the spot

Hinata was red. She was so shocked, she couldn't move.

"Hinata? Sorry about that."

"No, No. It's ok."

Thats what Hinata wanted to happen, but actually...

Naruto licked the unknown substance off her cheek. The world started spinning for her, and then

THUD

"Hinata? Hinata?!?! Oh gosh, Hinata! I'm so sorry!!"

* * *

"What happened?" 

"Oh my gosh, Hinata's awake!!!!"

She was in the nurses office, lying down on the bed. The girls were on the foot of the bed talking. It was raining hard.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Do you need ice?"

Everyone crowded around her. Hinata got dizzy and then (again)...

THUD

"Is it something we did?"

* * *

The girls left to go home. Ino and Tenten walked together a bit. Their houses were pretty close and she was the only one who had an umbrella. 

Tenten said bye to Ino and walked another block to her house. She was about to go in when...

"Do you think I care?"

"Then you and the damn child get out of this house, bitch!"

Tenten couldn't help it and ran into the room. She hated when her father drank.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

"Stop it! Stop it! We can fix whatever is wrong!" I yelled at my dad.

He glared at me and then said, "I don't want a f--king child!" and he kicked me in the stomach.

When I gained concious, I ran outside. I tried not to cry. I bit my lip so hard that it bleed.

I ran past Ino's house and Hinata's house soaking wet. I found my way to Neji's instead.

"Tenten?"

I tried to smile, "Can I spend the night here?"

Neji opened the door for me to come in.

"Take a shower upstairs in the bathroom," he said motioning me to a door.

"What about your parents?"

"I live alone." I didn't ask anything more.

I went in the bathroom, locked the door, and pealed off my clothes.

When I stepped in the shower, I turned the knob all the way. It was so hot, it was cold. They said hot water will relax the muscles and it did. I realized that I didn't have any dry clothes, so I wore a robe that was hanging on a rack.

* * *

"Where do I sleep?" 

"Down the hall, mine is opposite of it."

"Okay, good night!"

"'Night" Neji said and gave me a sweet kiss. I smiled and ran to the room.

BOOM

I was scared. Thunder had found it's way here.

BOOM

I ran out and knocked on Neji's door.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared."

He wrapped his armed around me and whispered in my ear, "Then you can come sleep with me."

"Okay, but one wrong move and I'm sending you to hell."

"Always the charm"

I snuggled in with Neji's body. My face was facing his and our lip were barely touching.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chap! I had more, but it accidently got deleted! I'll write more soon!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	16. Meet Karissa

**A/N:** Chapter 16! Please R&R!

Thank you for all the people who reviewed!

Check out my poll! I don't know why I do this. No one reads it.

Anyways, for people who do, I think FanFiction hates me. I wrote a LOT of sentences and when I saved it, it said

'Login/Submissive is currently under construction. Sorry for the inconvenience,'

Well, Here yah go!

* * *

**TENTEN POV**

"Tenten."

"Hmmmm?"

"Tenten, get off me"

"Hmm...?"

"Really, I can't breathe!"

I rolled off of Neji and kept rolling and rolling, until

THUD

"Tch!" I put my back against the bed and rubbed my head.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" I pouted, it hurt soooooooooooooo bad.

Neji rested his chin on my head, "Good. You had me worried," he turned around and went back to sleep.

I stood there like a rag doll. Then I decided to go back to sleep too. I jumped on top of Neji.

"Tenten! How much do you weigh?! Ugh!"

I giggled and bounced on him again, but this time, he rolled me over and pinned my arms. He placed a soft kiss on my lips

* * *

"Did you do your poem?" 

"What poem?"

I frowned, did Neji really forget, "The one in Kakashi's"

"Oh- that. I'm not doing it."

"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't do it either," I furrowed my brows, "Hinata will probably write a good enough half..."

We were sitting in the little kitchen: I was eating a bananas and Neji was looking at me eat the banana.

_RING_

My cell worked after the rain? I ran to the guest room and opened it.

"Hello?"

"-----"

"Hi, dad"

"-----"

"Make your own freakin breakfast"

"-----!!!!!"

"Well then starve!"

I shut my cell. He was mad at me for not being there at home making him breakfast. Usually when my parents fight, my mom goes to an unknown place and my dad criticize my cooking.

_RING_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!?" I yelled

"-----?"

"Oh hi Sakura. I thought you were my dad"

"-----"

"Really? That's great!"

"-----"

"No, it's fine! Go and have fun! Bye!!!"

I smiled. Good for Sakura.

"What was that all about?" I turned to see Neji. One of his hands were leaning on the door frame.

"Sakura got a cool job at the Teen Club. She's a waitress. She starts tomorrow, so I have nothing to do then." Teen Club was the coolest club in the whole wide world. Only the greatest were allowed.

"Well, I'll be going" I said and started marching out the door

"Don't you want to change?" Neji smirked. I looked down and realized that I was still in my robe. I blushed.

* * *

"Ino! Hinata!" I ran after them. We were planing to check out Sakura's new job. 

Ino punched my shoulder, "How come you don't answer your calls, huh?"

"That was unnecessary," I frowned and rubbed my shoulders, "Uh, I was at my aunts house... yeah"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Tenten, you're a bad lyer. Anyways, I con you out of it later, the club's gonna open soon!!!!!

-

We went in the club and it was PACKED! We found a booth and sat down. Sakura came towards us.

"Hey may I interest- Hey!" She was obviously surprised to see us. She jumped up and started talking, "You know the daughter of the owner of this club? It's Oliva, you know, the rich girl in the Popular clique! She invited in her group! Isn't that exciting?"

-Cough-

She looked hurt, "What's so bad?"

"Ummmm..." Hinata started.

"She a snob!" Ino blurted out. I slapped her mouth.

"She's cool," Sakura said, "Do you have something wrong about her being my friend?"

"Friend?! She's probably using you!" I argued, Ino slapped my mouth.

"Let's just drop the subject..." Hinata mumbled off.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, so what do yout think of my uniform?" She backed up so we could see it. She wore a mini skirt, white tube top, and a black apron.

"You look like a slut!" Ino screeched. She did.

"Umm..." Hinata looked down.

"You look like a stripper!" I yelled.

Sakura was getting mad, mad, and mader. Ino quickly add in, "But you look sexy!" Which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Sakuraaaa!" we looked at the direction of the noise. It was Karissa, "You have to serve some drinks to table 6!"

Sakura called out to her, "Be there! Sorry guys, gotta work, Bye!"

I didn't think this was the right job for Sakura, but she liked doing so I said nothing to Ino or Hinata- although they were probably thinking the same thing. We stayed at the club for an hour, waiting to talk to Sakura again, but it looked like she was too busy so we left.

* * *

**No One POV**

Sakura waited tables and made her way back to Karissa.

"Sakura?" She called out, "Someone dropped my pen in the trash can, take it out and wash it"

Sakura's mouth dropped, but she did it anyways. She wanted to keep this job.

_Maybe the girls were right_ she though.

"Oh and Sakura?" Karissa called out, "Do you want to go to the movies with us tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Sure" _The girls are wrong, she's nice_

* * *

"Can you believe that Sakura will fall for Karisssa's innocent act?!" Ino complained. 

Karissa was a back-stabbing slut. She had at least 100 boyfriends and was spring queen every year. She sabotaged people's life and she had fun doing it.

Hinata grabbed the phone, "Let's just talk to her about it tomorrow. Remember? A few days ago, Sakura wanted a movie day? I'm gonna call her to see if she still remembers." she put it on speaker and Tenten and Ino listened closely.

"Hello? Pinky fuzz!"

"Sakura?!" Tenten and Ino looked puzzled. _Pinky fuzz?_

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, what's the pinky fuzz?"

"Oh, it's what Karissa's group says when they answer the phone," Ino made a barfing sign

"Anyways, where should we meet tomorrow?"

"Meet? For what" Tenten opened her mouth. Even she remembered the event

"The movies, the one you planned out."

"Oh, about that, I kinda have plans with Karissa..."

Tenten grabbed the phone, "Listen, Sakura. She's using you. She'll pretend your her friend, make you do her whatever she wants, and then she'll dump you!"

"Tenten? You don't know anything about her! She didn't ask me to do one thing for her!"

Ino added in, "For now she will and without realizing, she'll dump you!"

"You guys are wrong! You're just jealous I have a great friend!" Sakura yelled and then hung up.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten stood there in disbelief. Sakura was brainwashed by Karissa.

Then Ino spoke up, "You'll leave her, then when she realized what kind of girl Karissa is, she'll come back to us"

They all agreed

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I wanted to add a little drama**

**I made a FictionPress account, so I'll write a story in 3 days which I'm positive you'll love!**

**I'll say when I make a story on FictionPress! My user name is the same: RyaHueKeeper**

**Review!**


	17. Club Party

**A/N:** Hey!

This chapter is now up!!!

Thanks for all the people who reviewed!!!!!

Love ya all!

-Rya

* * *

**Good Girls vs Bad Boys Chapter 17**

_RINGRINGRING_

Tenten jumped for the phone. Ino, Hinata, and herself has been waiting for a call from Sakura.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Tenten...?"

"Oh my gosh! Sakura, you actually called!!!!" Ino and Hinata ran over to Tenten. She put it on speaker phone.

"Listen, I want to be friends-"

"That's GREAT!"

"-but Olivia and Karissa is part of the deal."

"What...?" Everyone was wide eye.

"There's this really great party for Olivia's group and Karissa wants me to go with her. She said you guys can come too. It's at the club, pick you guys up at 7?"

"Okay, fine. One chance and then no deal." Ino slapped her forehead.

"Great! Pinky Fuzz!"

"Sakura! Don't say -_click_- hello? Sakura?"

They couldn't believe it. Sakura hung up on them. They looked at each other and decided on plan B.

_Plan B: Sasuke_

* * *

"Please Sasuke? We are going to force Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru to come too!" Ino pulled on Sasuke's shirt. Tenten was hanging on to his leg and Hinata gave him a sad face. 

"Why?! I don't want to go to the party!" He tried to run away, but Tenten forced his foot down.

"But Sakura's going to be there!" That seemed to stop him.

"Why would Sakura be with thee Olivia- the slut?"

"Well..." Ino looked up, "She's actually going to be with Karissa... so..."

"Karissa?! Since when did she hang out with her!?" Let's say Karissa was obsessed with Sasuke and the others at one point and tried anything to get them.

"Exactly why you need to go, now please?" Ino gave him a pouty face.

"Fine, fine, but let go of me!" We smiled.

* * *

**SEVEN PM**

"Hinata! Have you seen my jacket that matches with this tube top?" Ino was searching franticly for it.

Tenten was looking for her pocket knife- I mean come on, perverts? Hinata was looking at the clock

_HONK_

"She's here!" Hinata cried out and walked to Sakura's car.

Ino and Tenten ran after her. Sakura was wearing a halter top, mini skirt, and sunglasses- at 7 PM!!!! Karissa had a big impact.

"You guys are late. Anyways, pinky fuzz!"

"Sakura," Tenten started.

"STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!" they all yelled, including Hinata.

**TEEN CLUB**

Sakura took the girl's hands and let them to Karissa.

Karissa turned around and jumped a little, "Oh, this is what you meant by 'friends', Sakura," she cleared her throat, "Um, can I speak to you in private?"

Sakura and Karissa walked away while the girls stayed there. All of the sudden, their visions were blocked out by 2 hands.

"Guess who?" They all smiled and turned around to hug their boyfriends

* * *

**SAKURA AND KARISSA**

"Sakura," Karissa shook her head, "Poor naive Sakura... Olivia won't like them, I'm sorry, but you need to kick them out."

"But," Sakura pleaded, "They're my friends!"

"I don't care, I don't make the rules." The she smiled, "Oh, and make sure their boyfriends stay. Talk about Y-U-M-M-Y!"

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke and her heart dropped. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm not going to tell them off," she said and ran over to Sasuke to enjoy the party.

**TENTEN POV**

Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto went their different ways. I got a drink and went back to Neji, the punch fountain was an actual life-sized fountain.. I was happy to see Sakura walk with Sasuke.

One of Karissa's friends came toward us.

"I need to speak with Tenten in private," Neji nodded and gave me a kiss and left.

I was curious what she had to say. She got a drink from the fountain and fell toward me.

"Eww! You lesbo, get away from me!" she splashed the punch in my face and pushed me in the fountain. I was really angry, I pulled the girls hair and pushed her in with me.

"Eww! You really are a lesbo!" Everybody laughed. My eyes stung because of the punch.

Neji came toward me, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I felt like crying, "I'm going." I pushed him aside and ran out.

**INO POV**

Shikamaru and I heard a sound from the punch fountain. Everybody looked away and started dancing again. I told Shikamaru to stay where he was to check out what happened.

I saw Karissa's friend soaked in punch. I walked towards her and started laughing

She smiled slyly and came toward me.

"I will not have sex with you in the bathroom! You're sick!" she suddenly yelled out. I thought that was the sickest thing ever. Everybody looked at us. She stomped on my foot.

"Ow! What the heck?!" I slapped her. Everyone gasped and before I knew, she pushed me to the tables and I tripped over them.

My back was bruised, I was sure of it. I regained my composure and left.

**HINATA POV**

Naruto started dancing and I giggled. A strange girl came toward us.

"Um, Naruto, there's a guy's bar selling ramen there, you want some?" Naruto looked a Hinata and she smiled, telling him to go.

"And as for you," the girl said, "I have a surprise for you." She covered my eyes and guided me too a door and pushed me in. It was the boy's bathroom

"Peeping tom!" she yelled and everybody laughed. I drowned in embarrassment. The girl threw water at me pants.

"I knew you were embarrassed, but you didn't have to wet yourself!" Everybody laughed harder. Tears came to my eyes and I ran out, forgetting about Naruto.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Karissa came running toward me, Sasuke left because Neji told him to, which left me alone.

"Did you hear?!" she started franticly, "Your 'friends' were throwing themselves all over my friends like prostitutes!"

I was wide mouth. I half believed her.

"Except for one, she was peeking in the boy's bathroom!" She screeched

Olivia came toward us.

"What's the matter, ladies?" she was in a slutty outfit.

"Sakura's 'friends' tried to take our girls!" Karissa frowned. Olivia did a 'oohhhh' expression.

She smiled at me, "I know exactly your problem, come with me"

-In the Back Room-

"So you're trying to pick between your friends and Karissa, right?" Olivia smiled and opened my computer, I kept it at work to keep track of things.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"This is simple, we'll write good and bad things about them, their cons and bads," I didn't even correct her.

She typed something up. "Now bad things about your friends?"

I thought, "Ino can be self centered, and a bitch sometimes, Tenten can be a loud mouth and annoying, and Hinata is the z's in parties, she does her stupid stuttering."

I heard her writing it down, "Good?" she asked.

"They are pretty, kind, and they make me feel better." I thought, I felt guilty doing this.

"Uh-huh," Olivia wrote everything down, "Now Karissa, bad things?"

I thought and thought and finally said,

"She's not Tenten, Ino, or Hinata."

* * *

**A/N: **Like it?

I was inspired to write this chappie!!!!!!

I'm going to a sleepover now, when I come back, I hope I get a lot of reviews!

I have this story all planned out!

REVIEW!!!!


	18. Last Chance

**A/N:** Hey!

The contest is still going on and I'll give you **ONE MORE TRY** to guess! I already have one winner, I need two more!

If no one guesses it by then, I'll take the closest answer! Then you'll guest star in chapter 19!!!!

I wish you guys the best because you are!

Love ya all!!!

**-Rya**

**HINT: **My favorite color is NOT blue or purple! It's a bright color.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten..." I started crying. What have I done?! I ran out, grabbed my laptop with me.

I miss Ino. I miss Hinata. I miss Tenten. And I miss Sasuke.

I ran to Hinata's house because I knew everyone would be there. Every 2-4 weeks we stay the night at her house.

I barged in and saw the three that I wanted to see. Tenten had an ice pack on both her eyes. Ino was rubbing her back and Hinata was sitting on the floor with her hands behind her back.

"What do you want!?" Tenten yelled, not even bothering to take off her ice pack.

Ino scowled at me, "Did you come to say your 'pinky fuzz'? We don't want to hear about it."

Hinata was quiet as usual, "Please, Sakura, leave. We have to tend our injuries. "

My heart stopped, "What injuries?!"

Tenten stood up and came toward me, "Your stupid friends poured punch on my face, and clearly they add an extra ingredient that's not suppose to be there," she revealed her eyes- they were bright red and disgusting, "I have an infection now."

Ino turned around and lifted up her shirt to show me a long purple bruise, "Your 'friends' pushed me on the tables and now my spine is bruised."

I looked toward Hinata, she stayed quiet so Tenten spoke for her, "They smashed her finger in a door and now it's probably broken."

I set my laptop down and started crying, "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. Whatever I did I didn't mean it. I guess I was trying to fit in- I was stupid! Really, I'm so sorry!" Stupid tears

Tenten slapped her face and then smiled," Whoa, what a crazy dream! I had a dream that Sakura was hanging out with Karissa and became a bitch!"

Everyone followed the 'dream' concept. I smiled at Tenten and she winked

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

For a few minutes, the girls talked, gossiped, and other things people would do.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata stood up, "can I use your laptop?"

"Sure" she smiled and kept talking with Tenten and Ino

"Hey, what's this?" Sakura took a moment to realized what she was talking about and ran to the computer and closed it. It was the list

"What was it?" Hinata continued, "It had our names on it." This time, Ino and Tenten looked up.

"It's nothing," Sakura franticly clicked anywhere, hoping to click the 'close' button.

"Look!" Tenten ran to the printer," It's printing out!"

Sakura turned off her laptop and ran to the printer, she must've pressed print. Everyone waited for it to come out, but Sakura pulled it out before anyone else.

"What is that?" Ino lunged for the list, but failed.

"Read it if you don't want us to look at it," Tenten suggested. Sakura slowly looked at the list.

"Uh, it's kinda embarrassing,"

At that moment, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata(yes Hinata) grabbed Sakura and the list. They ran to the far corner of the room to read it.

"I'm not a loud mouth and annoying!"

"How could you say I'm a self-centered bitch!?"

"Is my stuttering stupid?"

"No, Hinata. It's not, it's cute. But apparently someone doesn't think so."

They glared at Sakura. One by one they left her house. Sakura only looked down in shame.

"Ino," she left slamming the door behind her

"Hinata," she slipped away and only her foot steps were heard.

"Tenten, I-" she shook her head. At this time, Sakura finally went to her senses and ran after them.

Tenten was the only one visible at the time, Ino and Hinata left.

"Tenten! I'm sorry! It was some dumb way to figure out my feelings, but I did put something nice about you!"

Tenten did a sharp turn and went face to face with her, "You had to figure out between us and Karissa by making a stupid list!? Insulting us?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled, "I was trying to think?!"

"Did you think for one second that we might have found out about this!? How it would crush us!?" Tenten was ticked. She turned back around walked away

This was getting frustrating for her, "I didn't know any better! You and I are different!"

Tenten turned around once more, "And that's the difference between you and me! I wouldn't have made a list!"

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

**TENTEN POV**

"Neji?" I held onto the phone tight.

"Yeah?" was the other line.

"I think I might have don't something wrong or terribly right."

"What do you mean by that?" his voice was soft.

"Uh," I took a deep breath, "nothing, just thinking."

"What is it? I can tell something's wrong," I smiled.

"Some problem with... friends," I was hesitant. I didn't want to be all bummed out while talking to Neji.

"Who? Sakura, Ino, or Hinata?"

"Uh, Sakura."

"Karissa?"

"Yeah. Can I come over? I'm tired of hearing my dad's riot," I gave a little giggle at the end to make sure he wasn't worrying about me.

"Sure"

-

I sat down with Neji's arm around my waist. I was talking to him about what happened today and he seemed to be a good listener.

"Did you talk to Ino and Hinata about this?" I shook my head.

"Should I?" I looked at him for an answer. I didn't really need to look though. I grabbed my cell and dialed their number.

We talked for about 10 minutes in a 3-way and finally decided to let Sasuke talk to her.

I closed my phone and sighed. It was a really depressing day.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

* * *

"Pie, pie, pie, pie, I love pie!" I skipped but Neji didn't budge. I frowned and poked him, "Come on! Let's go get pie!" 

"Fine, but don't expect me to eat." he started walking. I frowned harder.

"If I give you a kiss will you eat pie?"

"Hmmmm, I'll think about it.." I saw him smirk.

"How about 2 kisses?"

"... Not enough..."

"3 kisses?"

"Still not enough."

"Neji!" I pouted, "I can't give all my kisses away!"

"Then no pie," Neji's smirk grew bigger.

We walked the the pie store and bought one slice of pie, for me and ME ONLY. I started eating my pie and the I 'slipped' and wiped whipped cream on Neji's nose. I giggled.

He got a napkin and wiped it off. He used his finger and wiped whipped cream on my face.

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"You missed."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You missed," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. He gave me a sweet kiss.

Today wasn't too bad.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

I wiped my tears. I wish Karissa never came to my life. I lost everything.

_DING DONG_

I ran to the door. _Please let it be Ino, Hinata, or Tenten_ I thought and pleaded.

I opened the door so fast and saw... Sasuke. I opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Ino told me all about what happened," he started, "what do you have to say about it?"

"I was a bitch," I cried once more.

"Well, Ino told me to tell you that they're willing to forget about it as long as you forget about Karissa."

I looked up. Was he serious? Did they actually say that. I cried again.

I was a bitch

They tolerated it

And this is the last chance I'll get. I wanna make the best of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this is the end of Sakura problems.

I'm sorry for those who messaged me and said they didn't like Sakura being this way or they wanted more lovey-dovey between the couples.

Next chappie is a new problem, and not boring like time though!

Remember, guess! I still need two more people to guest star!!!!

It's NOT blue or purple. It's a BRIGHT color.

I need you to do something for me. Directions below:

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rya 


	19. Let's Get Drunk!

**A/N: Hey!!**

**Guess who's here?!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time : FINALS... SAT PREP CLASSES DURING THE SUMMER**

**And my computer broke, so it took a long time to repair it**

**And, I had to reread my story to find out where I was. Ack! I had sooooo many grammar and spelling mistakes-- sorry! And it was corny **

**But I studied writing for a few months and I think I can do better.**

**So enjoy the finally updated chapter!**

**Thanks for being patient**

* * *

"Oh! I finally got some air!" Sakura stretched out in the cool winter breeze (let's say it's November).

"Sakura, if you don't get your jacket you're going to freeze to death!" Hinata was super cautious lately.

"You guys!" Tenten jumped in the car, "We're late to meet the guys! Come on!"

Everyone rushed in, whining that it was too cold.

"Shuddup!" Tenten turned the heater on to its fullest

"Ouch!"

"Hot!"

"Turn it off!"

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The bar was quiet, the guys were waiting for the girls-- glancing at the clock once in a while.

"The girls are--What the?!" Ino first came in, knocking the waitress down, then Hinata who knocked Ino down, then Sakura who knocked Hinata down, and then Tenten who landed on all of them.

"Tada! We're here!" Tenten spread her arms, "Okay, show's over boys, help me up!"

The guys reluctantly helped the girls get up and they all sat down on the bar.

The waitress came and greeted them, "Hello? What would you like to drink?"

"Hey," Ino smiled, "Do you guys want to drink?"

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up, "Water please!"

"NOT LIKE THAT! Like drink _drink_" Ino winked. "Eight rounds of beer please!"

The waitress held out her hand, "ID please."

"What?" Ino went close up to the lady, "I don't look 21?" **(She's not)**

"Uh.."

"I am CEO of a giant company, and you still ask that?"

"Sorry, right away ma'am"

Tenten lifted an eyebrow at Ino

"What?" she said defensively, "I've done it before. It'll be nice to get drunk _ONCE _in your life, sheesh"

While the girls and guys were talking, the waitress put some really strong alcohol in the girl's drinks.

"How about we play a game?" Tenten suggested, "We each--one at a time-- drink cup full. Whoever gets drunk last wins" She smiled

Sasuke and Neji smiled, no one knew, for some reason, they can't get drunk.

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"So troublesome"

"YEAH!"

The waitress turned around, "Here are your beers"

**ROUND ONE**

Shikamaru slept

**ROUND THREE**

Naruto got drunk and started dancing

**ROUND TWENTY**

All the girls got drunk, but kept drinking

**ROUND FIFTY**

By now, all the girls were complaining because Neji and Sasuke weren't getting drunk.

Neji carried Hinata and Tenten, while Sasuke carried Ino and Sakura.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"We forgot Shikamaru and Naruto"

"Crap"

Neji got the girls a cab and then, with Sasuke, ran to get Naruto and Shikamaru.

BUT... the girls didn't go in the cab, they linked, arm to arm, and started singing (**Yes, even Hinata)**

**It rolled off the **_-hiccup- _**DRIVEWAY!**

**and into **_-hiccup- _**a BUSH!**

**and then my poor meatball **_-hiccup-_**,**

**was**_ -hiccup-_** nothing but MUSH!**

They started laughing all weirdly and walking strange. Neji and Sasuke finally caught up to them. The Shikamaru and Naruto were no longer drunk.

"What happened to them?" Naruto twitched.

"How troublesome..."

* * *

**AT TENTEN'S HOUSE**

The girls started dancing wildly and started to strip, but luckily they stopped at their undies and bras.

They jumped around and finally, around 3:00 am, they crashed and fainted.

"I'll clean up Tenten first"Neji grabbed Tenten bridal style and started a bath. He slowly dropped her in the water and stared at her. Her head hung and her hair clung onto her face, her lips were pursed out. He slowly took away the space between her lips and his. _I wouldn't mind getting drunk like this. _

Naruto and Shikamaru tried to dress their girls up, but they kept kicking everywhere. Hinata's and Ino's legs looped around their guys and brought them down with them and slept.

Sakura kept kissing Sasuke and squeezing his cheeks until she got tired and fell asleep on Sasuke.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

_CRASH_

"RAPIST!"

_SMACK_

"WEIRDO"

_SLAP_

"SICKO!"

_BANG_

"PERVERT!"

The girls were blindly throwing objects at the guys.

"I better still be a virgin, 'cause if I'm not, SOMEONE's gonna get hurt!"

As Tenten was about to throw the lamp, she stared at it for a sec, "Wait a minute! Stop!"

"Die!"

"I can't bel--"

"STOP!" Tenten yelled on the top of her lungs, "THIS IS MY HOUSE! AH! MY STUFF!"

Sakura jabbed a finger at Sasuke, "You guys had some explaining to do. Look at what you've done to poor Hinata!"

Hinata was hiding behind a chair, trying to cover herself. Naruto ran over to her and hugged her like a rag doll.

"And plus," Ino added, "You guys stink."

"Well, let's see," Shikamaru scratched his head, "You guys got drunk, started singing on the streets, stripped in front of us, and then died on top of us"

All the guys nodded in agreement.

"We didn't get drunk--" Tenten covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh, looks like she got a hungover--" Ino ran to the bathroom too, followed my Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

**A VERY, VERY LONG TIME LATER**

"Are you guys done yet?" Naruto knocked on the bathroom, "It's been 5--"

"Six," Neji corrected

"Six hours, and you guys still aren't done?"

All the sudden the floor started to shake and then the girls ran out of the bathroom all in towels and ran into Tenten's room and locked the door.

And seconds later, the girls came out.

"Yesterday never happened, okay?" Tenten put her hands on her hips

"We are starting last night all over, okay?" Ino hooked her arms around Shikamaru, "Where are we going Shika?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm stopping here, 'cause I can't think if something to write after**

**Sorry if you guys wanted like a mushy gushy thing, I'll do it for next chappie, okay?**

**Well, have an awesome summer peoples!**

**Review!**

**Luv ya all,**

**Rya**


	20. The End

**A/N: Last Chapter of Good Girls vs Bad Boys!**

**I'm actually pretty sad myself, but I don't think I can keep up this story for long.**

**So I already planned out the ending when I first made this so I hope it's good enough for ya guys :)**

**Now, without further ado, here is chapter 20!**

* * *

GIRLS

The time for filling out college applications was here. People were cranky and rushing through essays, profiles, etc., etc.

It was a very stressful time for everyone. They barely had times for outings, or parties, or get-togethers. Even relationships were at stake because of this. The girls were snappier than usual and the guys barely talked.

Senior year was full of breakups, makeups, and fake outs.

Ino barged into Sakura's house, tear ridden like almost every Friday.

"Shika-Shika," Ino breathed fast, fast enough that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Shikamaru broke up with you and then tomorrow you guys are going to have a long talk over dinner and then he'll become your Shikabear again," replied Sakura. All the girls were over at her house working on essays.

Ino shook her head violently, "He said-he said--"

"That he needs to take a break until next week when all the college applications are done, so for now you guys should put it off," Tenten finished her sentence uninterested.

Ino burst into tears, "YES!" She buckled her knees and then fell to the floor, "How did you know?"

"Actually," Tenten looked up from her laptop, "Neji and I had that conversation too. We think it's best, you know, not to go out until all the stress is gone." She bit her lower lip. "But Hinata and Naruto don't have that problem. They're like care-free!" Tenten shot a look at Hinata. She blushed.

But Ino continued to shake her head, "No! Not this time! I think-I think--!" She cried uncontrollably and ran to the bathroom.

"What do you think_ that_was about?" Sakura glanced at Tenten and Hinata. Tenten had a I-have-no-idea-but-I-have-to-finish-whatever-I'm-working-on look.

"Um," Hinata looked around and beckon for the other girls to come closer, "It's, um, it's a girl that Ino thinks he's seeing behind her back."

"Ehhh?" Tenten was surprised. Shikamaru never striked that kind of a person to her.

Ino slammed the door opened and let it all out, "Shikamaru h-has been acting s-so weird lately and I was wondering why so I followed him one night and I saw a girl go in his house," she took a breath of air, "And the n-next day I confronted him a-about it and he said they w-were study partners and t-that this Temari girl was h-helping him do his work!" Ino wipped her under eyes to remove any makeup that mixed with her tears.

"Since when does Shikamaru need tutoring?" Tenten asked. She folded her legs and leaned back.

"Exactly!" Ino cried.

"Well, it's okay, Ino. If it's really like that then we'll find you a better looking man in college, mkay?" Sakura rolled back to her place and started working on her essay again.

"YOU GUYS DON'T CARE!" Ino screamed and ran back in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Um, I think I should talk to her," Hinata got up and slowly went into the bathroom.

"I am soo glad we decided to put off the boyfriend/girlfriend thing," Tenten looked over at the bathroom, "Way to much drama. Poor Ino"

"Mhmm," Sakura agreed

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"Oh gosh!" Tenten stretched her legs out outside, "I don't remember the last time I saw the sun!"

"Same here," Hinata sat under a tree next to Tenten, "Finally, college applications are done! And we can do whatever we want!"

"Hey, Hinata! Do you know when we get our acception/rejection letters?" Tenten plopped right down next to Hinata.

"Um, I think we get them in 3 days."

"Ehh? That soon! Omigosh, I'm getting nervous."

Tenten laid back on the grass. Everyone was suppose to meet in the park, but so far it was only her and Hinata there. Tenten started to fall asleep when she heard the most loud noise ever.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto ran towards Hinata and gave her a bear hug, "So sorry I'm late!" He fell backwards and let out a long sigh. Hinata leaned over and brushed the hair off his forehead and gave him a sweet, innocent kiss. Tenten just watched them and sighed.

"Neji better not have found another girl..." she murmurred under her breath. She hadn't made contact with him for about 3 weeks. And she really did miss him.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura appeared from the far end of the park, running towards them holding Sasuke's hand. The top buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned and he lipstick was sorta smeared to her right cheek, "Sasuke insisted that we go get some--uh-- coffee before we come." She glanced at Sasuke, but he didn't say anything, but when Sakura turned around, Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a thumbs up.

After a few minutes or so Tenten felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Neji standing over her, "Sorry. Had to finish up some last minute things." But Tenten didn't hear. She stood on her tippy toes and grabed his neck to kiss him. His soft, sweet lips felt good on hers. Almost instantly he parted her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Get a ROOM!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah seriously!" Sakura agreed.

Tenten looked down at Sakura and smiled, "Oh, what? I think I should get some "coffee" too. Don't ya think?" A deep red appeared on Sakura's cheek and she looked away, "Pssh, coffee? Really?"

"It was all I could think of at the time!" Sakura defended.

So it was all socializing for about 30 minutes.

"Uh, I think I see Ino and Shikamaru other there," Hinata pointed straight ahead.

She was right, they were there. Ino was yelling something to Shikamaru and he was retorting something back. They keep going for quite a while and then you could see Shikamaru grab Ino's arm and pull her to a kiss.

"Well, we don't have to worry about them anymore," Tenten rolled her eyes as she saw Ino and Shikamaru making out in the distance.

As Tenten turned around she saw Sasuke over Sakura snogging each other. One of Sakura's sleeves was down to her shoulders and her skirt was pushed up a little.

"Oh my gosh!" Tenten turned the other way to look at Hinata and Naruto. At least they weren't making out. Naruto was tickling Hinata.

She stood up and looked at Neji, "Well, it looks as though we have to follow this trend." She stood on her tippy toes again and continued what they started earlier.

* * *

_RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING_

Tenten lazily got out of bed and looked at the clock- 8:23 AM.

Why was anyone calling her so early!?"

She answered the phone, but before she could say anything, Sakura's voice boomed over the other line, "GET OVER HERE NOW! CHECK YOUR MAIL, BUT DON'T OPEN ANY OF THEM AND BRING THEM WITH YOU! HURRY!"

"What!?" Tenten rushed out of her room and quickly opened her mailbox. There laid perfectly clean, white envelopes that partically determined her future.

She snatched them and ran to Sakura's house.

As she opened the front door, it looked like she was the last one there. Everybody, including the boys were sitting in a circle.

"Sit down!" Ino yelled. And Tenten took a seat next to Neji.

"I-I'm so nervous!" Hinata looked down at her envelopes.

"On a count of three," Sakura was only looking at her envelopes like hoping that it would miraculously open, "We look inside."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

There was a loud some of tearing and "oh darn"s and "oh yeah"s.

Ino got rejected to Konoha University, but accepted to Konoha State Uni., which was okay and good enough for her.

Shikamaru and Sasuke got accepted to all colleges. Sakura got rejected from a college in the Mist Country. They're all going to Konoha University.

Tenten and Hinata got accepted to a university in the Sand Country (different ones) , but both got rejected to the Fire Country's universities.

Naruto got into an abroad transfer thingy.

Neji got accepted to all colleges and is going to the Fire Country's University.

There was a long silence when everyone read the colleges they were going to because it seemed as though no one was going to be near each other.

That day, everyone started reminiscing about all the good times they had together.

For a long time, they would never see each other.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

As Hinata and Tenten sat on the plane, they were very nervous.

It was the first time in a long time that they were coming back to Konoha.

In their first year of college, they visited almost every week, but then it just stopped. Hinata constantly stared out of the window. Everyone of their friends should've arrived in Konoha by now.

Tenten and Hinata were suppose to be the first ones, but their flight was delayed.

They heard Sasuke and Sakura were already married, and did this private wedding near the ocean. Sakura wanted another wedding with all her friends. And she also told them that they've been trying to get a baby. The thought of that made Hinata blush.

Hinata's hair was down to her butt and it flowed gracefully. She was very thin and had these light purple lips.

Tenten decided to let her hair down more often. It curls messily down to the middle of her back. She was slim and a tad bit athletic.

Sakura had her hair a little past her shoulders like always. She was still flat chested, but slender.

Ino cut her bangs a bit and her hair reaches past her butt. She grew a lot more and was VERY skinny.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" Tenten was starting to get nervous and Hinata knew why. Konoha was in view.

They were asking how their hair looked and if what they were wearing was sexy, etc. They held hands as the plane came to a stop. Their hearts were beating fast and loud.

They hurried off the plane and outside where there were tons of people waving signs.

It wasn't hard to spot Tenten's and Hinata's though.

For one, it was gigantic and in this bright red marker. Two, Naruto was holding it while standing on the rail and waving it around. And three, Naruto was screaming their names.

Hinata giggled and blushed a light pink. She ran over to Naruto who lifted her up in the air. And then dropped her.

Just kidding. He caught her and they kissed.

Sakura was held by Sasuke who had his hands around her waist. Her top was wrinkled and her hair was messy. Not to mention the lipstick smear again.

Looks like they've been trying to make babies, Tenten thought.

Ino waved at Tenten and smiled. Shikamaru was holding her in his arms. Tenten ran up to them and gave everyone a hug.

Sakura held Tenten's hands and whispered, "I think this time we did it! I think I'm pregnant!" They jumped and yayed and hugged.

Hinata, who overheard, gave Sakura a big hug and congratulated her.

After a small chat about things that have happened in the past 3 years since they've seen each other, Tenten noticed something.

"Uh, you guys. Where is Neji?"

"Oh, him?" Ino pointed outside, "He went out there for a little bit." Sakura winked. But Tenten didn't get it.

She ran outside, weaving across the countless people who were trying to make their way in and out. Finally she found the familiar black hair, white eyed man.

She jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss. Boy was he well built.

Neji set her down and put his hands in his pocket.

He pulled out a red case and went down on one knee. Tenten's hands went to her mouth.

He opened the tiny red case and revealed the most beautiful, the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen.

Neji gave a tiny smile, "Tenten, I think you know what I'm gonna ask you."

Tenten smiled and nodded quickly. Her hands were still to her mouth and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I will!" She threw herself on him and started kissing him. His hands snaked down to her waist and pulled her up.

The others watched as they themselves teared up.

_Yes, it's really happening! _Tenten thought _Those two words I've always wanted to say..._

_I do..._

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N: So?**

**How was it? Leave you thoughts on it and review!**

**Oh and btw does anyone know how to receive email notifications on your stories?**

**I used to but then it stopped. If anyone could please tell me, thank you :)**

**Well! The End!**

**It was fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Love,**

**Rya**


End file.
